Loverdose
by Kahlan76
Summary: Leeteuk va enfin coffrer Kangin, l'homme sur lequel il enquête depuis des années. Pourtant tout ne va pas se dérouler comme prévu. Après s'être fait écarter de l'arrestation, il décide d'aller le provoquer en face à face. Mauvaise idée non?


Enfin... Enfin ils avaient un dossier complet à l'encontre de Kim Kangin, avec un historique quasiment complet de ses crimes. Depuis ses débuts, comme simple subalterne, servant pour des petits larcins à gauche à droite dés son adolescence jusqu'à maintenant. Car depuis ces dernières années on pouvait dire que sa "carrière" avait bien évoluée. A la tête d'un réseau de prostitution bien rodé, Kangin paraissait presque intouchable. Toutefois la police, et plus particulièrement Kyuhyun, avait réussi à infiltré le club, Loverdose, dans laquelle toute les opérations se déroulaient, et en avait tiré plusieurs clichés intéressants à exploité devant la cour. Cela ajouté aux témoignages de deux anciennes prostituées et l'arrestation récente de Siwon qui avait ébranlé toute l'organisation... c'était ENFIN le bon moment.

Cela allait peut être, être le point final à l'obsession de Leeteuk. Celui ci depuis 4 ans cherchait à le boucler par tout les moyens. Désormais c'était presque chose faite et le jeune flic avait du mal à contenir sa joie.

_Teukie, rabaisses ce sourire triomphant... là tout de suite il fait psychopathe.

Leeteuk regarda son coéquipier Donghae qui éprouvait pourtant presque autant de plaisir que lui à le mettre sous les barreaux.

_ Je ferai déjà des efforts pour ne pas lui cracher au visage... qu'il s'estime bien content!

_ Hum Hum... c'est plutôt moi qui en serait heureux.

Tout deux se tournèrent vers la source de la voix. Leur boss les écoutait adossé à la porte.

_ Je n'ai aucune envie que pour le comportement d'un d'entre vous, l'arrestation soit mis en cause et qu'il soit relâché pour vice de forme. Leeteuk Shi, si vous ne vous contenez pas je préfère autant que vous restiez là.

_ Monsieur! Vous savez à quel point ça me tient à cœur!

_ Justement... A cause de votre passif avec Kangin il vous sera difficile de ne pas faire de bavure!

Leeteuk aurait voulu répliquer mais le passé donnait raison au commissaire Heechul. Effectivement Kangin et lui n'en était pas à leur première rencontre et ça tournait bien souvent mal.

_La dernière fois, Leeteuk et Donghae l'avait convoqué pour un simple témoignage au sujet d'une clochard qui aurait été battu par les équipes de sécurité du SuperHolic, une autre de ses boites de nuit. Kangin était donc arriver au commissariat le sourire aux lèvres, comme si rien ne l'inquiétait ce qui avait rendu dingue Leeteuk immédiatement. Une fois les faits annoncés il avait semblé légèrement étonné mais avait dit que même si le SuperHolic était sa propriété le responsable principal n'était pas lui et qu'ils devraient interroger à sa place le directeur des lieux. Leeteuk lui avait vite répliquer que tous savaient que ce qui se passaient dans les différents lieu de débauches qu'il possédait et que se serait bien le diable que lui n'en sache rien. _

__ Et vous? Que savez vous vraiment des lieux de débauche ... Hyung? Je suis prêt à faire de vous un invité privilégié à une de mes prochaines soirée._

_ Le jeune officié avait eu une envie de vomir à l'appellation. Il l'avait déjà appelé Hyung bien avant et ça ne lui avait pas plus plu. Donghae avait repris l'interrogatoire en main permettant à Leeteuk de se calmer un peu, mais Kangin n'avait répondu qu'en fixant Leeteuk, ne permettant pas à celui ci de faire tomber la pression. Il voulait agripper son col et lui poser les vrais question qui lui tenait à cœur et ne pas meubler pour une histoire si conne qui allait être étouffer dans l'œuf. Car oui son arrogance avait été récompensé : il n'avait eu qu'une amende à payer et il était partit aussi vite qu'il était venu._

Leeteuk sentit la main de Donghae sur son épaule quand il vit Heechul partir vers son bureau..

_ Je suis d'accord avec lui... Shindong et moi on s'en chargera ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Donghae tu sais très bien qu'il faut que se soit moi qui l'arrête… je dois le coincer!

_ Tu aura la possibilité de lui demander pour ta sœur ne t'inquiété pas, je te promet de créer l'occasion!

_ Tu ne comprend pas Donghae… je veux voir son visage quand il comprendra que tout est fini. Que ce qu'il a fait, il va le payer! Et je le forcerai à me dire où est Inyoung coute que coute!

_ Tout ce que tu dis nous pousse à t'éloigner pour ce soir. Assister à ça ne vas pas te faire du bien, au contraire ça va te frustrer car Kangin ne lâchera pas tout si facilement… pas ce soir…

Leeteuk tourna le dos à son ami et retourna de son coté de bureau. Dans l'agitation du commissariat il trouvait tout de même reposant d'être dans cette petite pièce à peine assez grande pour accueillir Leeteuk, Donghae et les gens qu'ils devaient interroger. Pourtant ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo de famille fièrement apposé sur son bureau. Dessus son père, sa mère et sa sœur ainé posait devant leur maison. C'était pour l'entré au lycée de Inyoung, celle-ci resplendissait dans son uniforme en tenant fermement son petit frère dans ses bras.

_Personne n'aurai put douter qu'avant même d'avoir son diplôme elle allait fuguer en suivant son petit copain de l'époque. Leeteuk se rappelait de la façon dont les parents s'en étaient rendu compte, le matin avec juste une lettre d'adieu sur son oreiller. Aucun signe avant coureur n'aurai pu empêcher ça et la famille avait était sérieusement ébranlé. Leeteuk qui admiré sa sœur avait eu du mal à faire face, seul ses rêves de devenir flic avait réussi à le garder sur le bon cap._

_ Pourtant après être rentré comme bleu au commissariat à vingt ans, il avait déjà relancer la recherche de sa sœur, sans grand sucée. Et finalement c'était le hasard qui l'avait remis sur son chemin. Pendant une enquête préliminaire sur un jeune dealer, il avait pour la première fois posé les yeux sur Loverdose. Ce lieu avait déjà une très mauvaise réputation, situé dans le quartier chaud de Seoul, il abritait un club de strip tease mais la police soupçonnait déjà des activités encore plus illicites. _

_ Leeteuk, avait été en charge des planques de nuit. L'idée de passer ses nuits à observer les allers retour lui plaisait autant que Kyuhyun maintenant. Pourtant dés la seconde nuit il avait vu de quoi le tenir éveillé toute celles qui suivraient : sa sœur. Celle-ci rentrait par l'entrée de service accompagné d'un jeune type… c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Kangin mais la seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était de voir Inyoung. Elle avait maigri et ne se tenait pas comme avant. Elle avait la tête haute, la démarche assuré, loin de la jeune femme encore un peu enfant qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois 4 ans auparavant. _

_ Le jeune homme avait désobéi aux ordres. Il avait quitté son poste et était parti à l'intérieur. Là bas alors que les spectacle de danse lascive défilait, il cherchait parmi les serveuses le visage de sa sœur. Pourtant ce fut bien sur scène qu'il l'a vit débarquer… Dix minutes plus tard Leeteuk avait pris la fuite et été retourné dans la voiture._

_ Reposant la tête sur le volant il se demanda comment elle avait pu finir ainsi. Elle n'était donc plus avec son petit ami de l'époque? A moins que se soit lui qui l'avait attiré dans ses embrouilles? Il voulait y retourné, prendre le bras de sa sœur et l'emmener loin mais une autre peur lui tiraillait le ventre. Et si elle trouvait le moyen de s'enfuir de nouveau, et que cette fois il ne le revoit plus. C'était ainsi qu'il avait trouvé un second objectif à sa planque, surveiller sa sœur et découvrir comment elle allait vraiment… sans savoir que c'était ce qui allait l'obliger à pactiser avec Kangin._

Ne voulant plus y penser Leeteuk préféra se concentrer sur la montagne de papier que leur brigade avait en retard. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient porté sur les taches du bureautique et le jeune homme lui-même les évitaient soigneusement en temps normal. Néanmoins l'idée que Kangin serait amené en prison au petit matin mais qu'il ne ferait pas partie de la fête… Ne pas amener cet ordure lui-même à travers le club, mains et points liés pourait être un de ses pires regrets. N'y tenant plus il ferma violement le dossier qu'il parcourait, si bien qu'il fit sursauté Donghae et Yesung qui l'avait rejoint.

_ Bien! Si ma présence n'est pas necessaire quand il s'agit de coincer un si gros poisson que Kangin, je ne vois même pas pourquoi m'emmerder à rester ici!

_ Leeteuk shi, commença Yesung…

_ Non, je vais pas vous attendre le café en main pour vous féliciter quand je bosse sans doute plus que vous sur ce dossier depuis des années et qu'on m'évince au dernier moment! Alors amusez vous bien, moi je rentre chez moi.

Il prit sa veste et avança droit vers la sortie, toutefois avant de passez la porte il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers ses collègues .

_ Soyez prudent.

Avant chaque opération armé ils prenaient le temps de se le dire, peu importe si certain étaient brouillé ou si d'autre était trop concentré sur autre chose. C'était une de ses règles infaillibles qu'ils ne devaient pas transgresser… tout comme celle de partir seul se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Pourtant Leeteuk prit juste le temps de rentrez chez lui, mettre quelque chose de plus confortable et parti au Loverdose. Il ne comptait certainement pas nuire à l'arrestation un peu plus tard mais il voulait voir Kangin. Il devait lui demander enfin si même une enflure comme lui pouvait regretter de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse et de porter la responsabilité de tant de vie gâchés.

_ Il avait en premier cru qu'il n'était qu'un jeune ado emporté sans le vouloir dans des conneries. Kangin devait après tout avoir 17 ans quand pour la première fois il l'avait vu au coté de Inyoung. Il semblait légèrement chahuteur mais très rieur. Pendant les longs moment d'observation de Leeteuk, il l'avait vu bien souvent s'amuser avec sa sœur. Il ne savait pas quand il s'était rencontré mais ils avaient l'air inséparables. Il venait souvent la chercher après ses « shows » et la ramener chez elle . _

_ La curiosité piqua si bien Leeteuk que celui-ci finit par prendre également en filature Kangin. Il comprit vite qu'il passait régulièrement de la drogue, y compris au gérant du club. Bien sur il n'était pas le seul, plusieurs jeunes semblaient faire les mêmes besognes, et c'était sur eux que Leeteuk concentrait ses rapports. Le lien entre Kangin et Inyoung n'étant pas tiré au clair il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans l'enquête, de peur que Inyoung y soit elle aussi mêlé par ricochet. _

_ Ironiquement Leeteuk repéra presque tout ceux sur qui son enquête porterai plus tard. Il découvrit Siwon, Sungmin, Ryeowook et même Eunhyuk qui lui seul allait se tirer de cette histoire en devenant indic. Bien sur il se doutait qu'ils étaient déjà dans les affaires sous terraines mais les petites pointures qu'ils étaient à ce moment là n'auraient pas intéressé grand monde._

_ Mais durant tout ses moments la seule chose qui choquait vraiment Leeteuk était que sa sœur était loin d'être mal. Elle semblait équilibrée, avait son appartement, en dehors de son travail nocturne elle avait des amis… cela rendait encore plus frileux son petit frère d'aller à sa rencontre. Quand Inyoung était impliquée dans quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, ou auquel elle ne voyait aucun mal, parler avec elle était pire que manipuler une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Dés la mauvaise manipulation elle quitterait tout et partirait loin il le savait. Et même si c'était loin d'être la situation qu'il espérait pour sa sœur, c'était mieux que l'imaginer au bord du caniveau comme il l'avait fait pendant des années._

_ Ainsi ce ne fut pas elle qu'il alla interpelé, mais bien Kangin. Alors qu'il venait de faire un deal douteux avec un de ses habitués, Leeteuk le suivit, mais cette fois sans aucune subtilité. Kangin s'en rendit vite compte et s'ensuivit une petite course pour les deux hommes. Leeteuk faillit être semé mais c'était sans compter le fait que lui aussi connaissait cette ville et savait très bien les cachettes du délinquant. Après un quart d'heure il réussi donc à le coincer._

__ Qu'Est-ce que tu me veux! Lui cracha Kangin_

__ Déjà que tu te calme… suis pas là pour te coffrer!_

__ Oui c'est ça! Tu sens le flic à dis lieux à la ronde mais tu est là pour faire causette!_

__ Presque oui._

_ Devant l'air toujours aussi revêche du passeur , Leeteuk avait même esquissé un sourire. _

__ Tu connais Inyoung, n'Est-ce pas? _

_ Cette fois Kangin se mit en position d'attaque, à l'évidence il y avait une seconde bombe à manipuler avec précaution._

__ Elle fait rien de mal! Je vois pas en quoi elle t'intéresse alors va faire tes gallons sur d'autre gens!_

__ C'est ma sœur… _

__ … Leeteuk?_

_ Le fait qu'il sache son prénom en disait long pour le jeune homme. Elle avait parlé de lui, elle ne l'avait donc pas oublié. Alors qu'il aurait voulu soupirer de soulagement il regarda une nouvelle fois son vis-à-vis. celui-ci avait baissé la garde._

__ Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un frère qui voulait être flic… elle serait capable d'être contente que tu le soit devenu._

__ Oui mais elle ne doit pas le savoir… écoutes je ferai l'aveugle sur tes magouilles si tu me promet de la protéger et de venir au moins une fois par mois me donner de ses nouvelles._

__ … je la trahirais pas! _

__ C'est pas ce que te demande! Au contraire! Si elle a le moindre probléme tu me préviendra, ce n'est pas la trahir mais la mettre en sécurité._

__ Je veux pas lui mentir!_

__ Tu es toujours aussi borné?!_

__ T-O-U-J-O-U-R-S_

_ Leeteuk ravala un « sal gamin » qui aurait pu envenimer les choses._

__ Je te demande juste de l'aider elle… Tu vois dans quel monde elle évolue, elle peut vite sombre… évite lui de trébucher … _

_ Le jeune homme sentit que Kangin le jaugeait des yeux Il le fixa des pieds à la tête, pourquoi? Était ce dans sa façon se s'habiller ou de se chausser qu'il trouverai la réponse à donner? En tout cas ce regard perçant avait de quoi dérouter._

__ Tu lui ressemble…_

__ Normal c'est ma sœur! Lui répéta il en souriant_

__ Vous avez le même sourire, fit remarquer Kangin en souriant lui-même._

_ Kangin aurait il un faible pour sa sœur s'était demandé Teukie._

Leeteuk en y repensant trouva ça stupide… si vraiment Kangin avait éprouvé quelque chose pour elle il aurait été impossible qu'il agisse de cette manière! Impossible qu'il l'ai laissé devenir prostituée surtout une fois qu'il était devenu le chef de ce réseau.

Il entra sans problème dans l'enceinte du Loverdose. Dedans les lieux lui parurent changés. Il était rentré plusieurs fois, même après la disparition de Inyoung, parfois en temps que flic sans couverture, d'autre pour interroger certain employé au sujet de Inyoung.

Mais désormais, le club paraissait moins glauque qu'il ne le fut. A la place de plusieurs spot où s'était dandiner des jeunes femme comme Inyoung, ne se trouvait qu'une seule et unique scène où un spectacle presque soft se déroulait. Une jeune femme dansait sur une rythme étrangement rock… bien sur il ne fallait pas s'attendre à qu'elle garde ses vêtements se dit Leeteuk quand la dite jeune femme fit voltiger son sous tien gorge.

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar, il sentit très vite un regard le scrutait. Il savait d'où il venait. Leeteuk leva les yeux vers le second étage. Un grand miroir sans teint caché le bureau de Kangin. Ainsi il pouvait à loisir observer ce qui se passait dans son club. En l'occurrence rien n'était plus important que faire sentir à Leeteuk qu'il était guetté.

Alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir on vint lui dire que le « maitre des lieux » l'attendait la haut. Avait il besoin d'être aussi pompeux? Leeteuk suivit toutefois les 2 mastodontes vers l'escalier. Une fois devant le bureau, ils le laissèrent seuls. A l'évidence il l'attendait alors il ne crut pas avoir besoin de frapper. Le jeune homme entra sans ménagement et trouva Kangin très serein assis sur un fauteuil.

_ J'étais sur que tu ne frapperai pas… c'est pas poli cher Teukie… Tu en as des manières à rattraper.

Voilà désormais qu'il le traitait en gamin. Leeteuk serra les points et les dents avant de lui répondre.

_ Que me veut tu Kangin?

_ TU viens dans mon club… j'aurai plutôt penser que c'est toi qui me voulait quelque chose… ah tu as enfin répondu à mon invitation de la dernière fois… Dommage je n'avais rien de prévu… ferions nous la fête uniquement tout les deux alors?

Kangin s'était levé et s'approcher désormais de Leeteuk. celui-ci pensa machinalement à son flingue… Si Kangin tentait quelque chose, en ferait il usage? Il ne serait certes pas couvert par sa profession car il n'avait techniquement rien à faire ici.

_ Tututute, Teukie…, je peux t'appeler Teukie non? A force d'entendre Inyoung faire référence à toi ainsi j'avais toujours eu envie d'essayer moi aussi… Je sais bien à quoi tu penses… Mais je vais t'épargner ce choix. Tu ne sortira pas ton flingue, car si tu me tuai… ta carrière serait foutu…

_ Tu crois que le plaisir de te voir meurt ne dépasse pas de loin ma carrière? Tu te trompes, ragea Leeteuk en mettant une main à sa ceinture.

_ J'en serai presque flatté. Mais il y a Inyoung … le fait que tu veuilles savoir où elle est… Rien que pour ça je suis sur que tu ne fera rien. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai pas demandé à qu'on te fouille!

Il avait marqué un point. En effet il n'y avait sans doute que lui qui savait où était sa sœur. Et c'était bien pour ça qu'il était là.

_ Kangin… C'est ta dernière chance de la rendre à sa famille… Dis moi où elle est!

_ Dernière chance? Tu parles comme si on allait plus se voir… il faut pas me faire de peur comme ça Teukie … Ou devrait je t'appeler Hyung encore une fois?

Kangin était désormais à quelque centimètre de lui. Leeteuk commençait à se sentir paralysé, il avait pourtant largement de quoi de défendre. Car même sans armes, il n'était pas un petit bleu, il savait se sortir de beaucoup de situation avec le seul poids de ses petits points musclés… Pourtant la proximité lui rappela une autre fois où ils étaient aussi outrageusement proche.

_ Alors que cela faisait déjà quelques mois que Kangin avait dit oui au pacte, il rencontrait Teukie dans des endroits toujours plus étranges, toujours plus isolés. Ils avaient réussi à échanger leur numéro de téléphone et avaient convenu de nom de code, ainsi ils réussissaient à se rencontrer une fois par mois. _

_ Le jeune homme apprit donc de la bouche de Kangin se qu'il était advenu de l'ancien petit ami de Inyoung, parti au bout de 3 mois la laissant seule et avec trop de fierté pour revenir. Elle s'était fait embaucher au Loverdose dans l'urgence mais n'était pas mécontente de son boulot. D'autre fois Kangin ramenait des photos : Inyoung et ses amis, Inyoung et lui. Il lui avait même dit qu'elle avait encore un tas de photo de Leeteuk et elle qu'elle gardait dans son porte feuille et qu'il avait réussi à qu'elle lui montre. _

_ Leeteuk était à chaque fois plus rassuré sur le sort de sa sœur, et ce Kangin prenait sa tache à cœur. Il avait réussi à se faire embaucher au Loverdose en tant que videur… et tout cela grâce à Inyoung en plus. Le jeune flic fut doublement rassuré, peut être en plus que Kangin avait cessé ses petits jobs illégaux et que même si l'environnement était loin d'être propice, il prendrait lui aussi un nouveau départ? _

_ Lors de leur rendez vous ils restaient de plus en plus longtemps ensemble malgré l'urgence pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Parfois ils se voyaient dans la voiture, parfois dans des coins de Seoul désert et d'autre fois dans des lieux trop chic pour rencontrer des gens de Loverdose._

_ Mais une fois alors que Kangin lui disait, tout en marchant dans la rue, que Inyoung avait adopté un chat. Kangin soudain prit un air paniqué et attira Leeteuk dans un coin sombre. Alors qu'il lui mit la main sur la bouche il lui murmura qu'un de ses boss marchait dans leur direction. _

_ Leeteuk était complètement comprimé entre le mur et Kangin. Il avait grandi non? Il était bien plus grand et bien plus large maintenant… Alors que le cadet se pencha vers lui pour lui dire que son boss tardait, Leeteuk fut une première fois étonné de sentir son souffle dans son cou… il était doux et chaud, cela le rendit mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas ça… ou plutôt il n'aimait le fait que ne le dégoute pas! Une longue minute passa quand il finit par demander si il pouvait enfin s'éloigner._

__ Hum… pas encore. _

_ Kangin s'était encore un peu collé à lui… Son visage était si prés du sien que leur nez se touchaient presque, mais pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'approcher encore plus. Leeteuk avait bloquer sa respiration, non pas qu'il attendait quelque chose d'autre mais il était incapable de bouger… Pourtant alors qu'il entendit au loin un bruit de klaxon cela le remit sur terre. Il poussa le torse de Kangin et passa sa main sur sa chemise comme pour la défroisser._

__ Je crois que deux hommes collés comme ça c'est tellement bizarre que ça attire encore plus l'attention!_

__ Tu crois Hyung?_

Cela avait été la première fois qu'il avait vu cette étincelle dans les yeux de Kangin… cette étincelle qu'il avait là , maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient tout deux enfermés dans le bureau du Loverdose.

_ Je ne rigole pas Kangin! Je veux savoir où elle est!

_ Et pourquoi je le saurait?!

_ Car tu es le chef de cette branche de l'organisation, car je crois pas que tu aurais laisser une des filles bossant chez toi, partir comme ça! Car tu étais le seul à savoir que moi, un inspecteur la chercher… et ça devait pas arranger tes affaires non? Si elle allait vers moi, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu dire?!

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils s'étaient instinctivement mis à tourné dans la place. Leeteuk désormais avait la vitre derrière lui et avec un Kangin dans son environnement qui se sentait le droit de tout, ça ne disait rien qui vaille… Pourtant il avait encore envie de le piquer, voir si il arriverait à le pousser un minimum à bout.

_ Après tout, qui me dit que tu n'as pas des liens très… étroits avec toute les filles qui bosse ici?! Qu'aurait donc fait ma sœur qui te déplaise? Elle t'aurai dit non?!

Au lieu de s'énerver Kangin se mit à rire… Cela renda Leeteuk encore plus nerveux… Jamais Kangin n'agissait comme il le devait. Il était ce genre de type qui pouvait vous tendre la main avec un sourire désarmant d'innocence, et vous plantez un couteau dans le dos sitôt retrouvé votre équilibre. Exactement ce qu'il avait fait avec lui en somme.

_Une fois leur rythme trouvait, s'installa une certaine entente entre Kangin et Leeteuk. Celui-ci s'efforça de ne plus penser à la situation gênante dans laquelle il s'était trouvé, et Kangin de ne plus les y remettre. _

_ L'envie de parler à Inyoung bien sur se faisait de plus en plus pressante surtout quand il voyait à quel point elle et Kangin était proche… il était parfois un peu jaloux, comme si le jeune homme avait pris sa place. _

_ Toute fois ce manège dura prés de deux ans. Leeteuk assurait de plus en plus en tant que flic et ce fut à ce moment là qu'on l'assigna à la brigade du jeune commissaire Heechul et qu'il y rencontra son coéquipier Donghae et tout les autres. Tous commencèrent à s'intéresser aux affaires de ? et donc / pencher sur ce que faisait Siwon, entre deux devenu de plus en plus puissant. _

_ Bien vite ils trouvèrent que beaucoup des opérations de passaient dans les 3 clubs qui faisaient débat depuis bien longtemps : le Perfume, le SuperHolic et le Loverdose. Leeteuk avait espérer que Inyoung et même Kangin ne serait pas inquiété… Hors quand on lui remit le dossier sur le Loverdose il découvrit les changements qui avaient eu lieu depuis l'arrêt de ses filatures… changement que Kangin avait bien sur tût._

_ Celui-ci avait été plus que promu depuis ces deux ans, il était désormais un des hommes de confiance du responsable. Il était en charge tout particulièrement des relations avec Siwon. Leeteuk avait bien remarqué qu'il s'habillait plus classement et était moins enjoué qu'avant… il avait juste mis cela sur le compte de la maturité. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus peur c'était ses rumeurs incessantes sur la prostitutions des employés des clubs. Inyoung était incapable selon lui de tomber dans ça… Surtout que Kangin avait fait la promesse de ne pas la laisser sombrer! _

_ Il avait cru encore deux bons mois que Kangin avait tenu sa promesse et que cela n'avait pas dégénéré pour sa sœur. Pendant leur entrevue mensuel , Leeteuk avait été plus observateur … Kangin regardait souvent sa montre, comme si il était plus occupé, il était aussi plus provocateur. Bien sur Teukie faisait comme si de rien n'était mais il remarquait bien qu'il profitait de toute les occasions pour se coller à lui, il avait donc abandonner l'idée de rendez vous dans la voiture… _

_ Toutefois quand Donghae vint lui apprendre que le responsable de la filière était mort… dans des circonstances inconnus et que celui qui allait lui succéder allait être Kangin il sut que le pacte ne serait plus valable. Il alla le soir même au club pour rencontrer sa sœur… il ne pouvait plus attendre, il avait bien trop reculer le moment fatidique._

_ Il avait réussi à rentrer sans trop d'ennuie. Il essaya de trouver Inyoung, sans sucées pourtant il repéra vite Kangin qui comme pour prouver sa légitimité aux yeux de tous, se promenait entre les tables. Quand leur regard se croisèrent Leeteuk cru voir dans le yeux de Kangin un voile de tristesse répondre à sa propre accusation muette. Mais quand celui-ci le retrouva dans un coin reculé de la boite, son regard était plus glacial que ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu._

__ Au courant de mes nouvelles activités je suppose?_

__ Oui… le pacte n'est plus valide tu t'en doute bien.. _

__ J'espérais pouvoir mettre d'autre as sur la table et continuer à pouvoir jouer un peu… mais soit, tu n'es pas corruptible …_

__ Inyoung, où est elle?_

_ Kangin prit un air faussement inquiet et regarda autour de lui… il ne faisait même pas l'effort de bien joué._

__ Ah elle n'est pas encore arrivé… elle aura une saisie sur salaire!_

__ Kangin! Te fous pas de moi! Qu'en a tu fait!_

_ Le propriétaire des lieus se pencha à l'oreille de l'inspecteur _

__ Tu aurais était plus gentil je te l'aurai peut être dit… non à bien y penser je t'aurai rien dit… Elle est trop loin pour toi c'est la seule chose que tu dois savoir._

_ Leeteuk plaqua Kangin au mur, sa force venait de décupler avec sa colère. _

__ Dis moi où elle est! Bordel à quoi ça t'avance de me la cacher! _

__ … le plaisir de te rendre dingue… Bien sur je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un préliminaire pour moi mais.. Quelque part… oui ça m'excite… _

_ Leeteuk le lâcha immédiatement. _

__Oh…regardez moi cet air dégouté… Ne la cherche plus tu t'épargnera bien de la peine. Maintenant si tu me permet, j'ai des petites affaires à conclure avec bien plus coopératif que toi … _

_ Il le laissa là un peu pantois. Leeteuk avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la guerre sans même l'avoir vu passer, comme désarmé avant d'avoir dégainé… Kangin était déjà loin et parlait avec un occidental comme si de rien n'était. Le jeune homme était sortit du club avec la conviction qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa sœur._

_ Arrête de te marrer! Bordel!

Cela n'anéanti en rien l'hilarité de Kangin, au contraire, son rire tonitruant résonna encore plus. Leeteuk en eut assez, même si Kangin avait vu juste concernant le fait qu'il ne tirerait pas, il sortit son flingue. Il eut l'effet escompté, son vis-à-vis cessa de rire, même si un rictus ne le quittait pas.

_ Tu as décidé d'être plus coopératif?

_ Hum… je vais essayer de ne pas rire aux absurdités que tu débines du moins. Moi et Inyoung c'était juste impensable… Tu veux savoir pourquoi?

_ Je le sais déjà, car elle avait bien trop bon gout pour s'intéresser à u mec si pathétique.

_ Faux, réessaie encore…

_ Je m'en tape de ton jeu, c'est toi qui répondra à mes questions!

Kangin s'était approché de Leeteuk et seul le flingue tendu à son bras imposait une certaine distance.

_ Demande moi pourquoi… la réponse va te surprendre.

_ Va te faire foutre, cria Leeteuk avec toute la rage qu'il ressentait.

_ Mauvaise réponse! Leeteuk fais attention l'élimination est proche.

Il était désormais tête contre détonateur, mais avec juste un léger penchement il passa à coté sans que Leeteuk ne réajuste sa cible. Il était maintenant face à face avec Teukie qui n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Kangin d'un coup d'épaule fit tomber le flingue à terre. Sitôt qu'il eu entendu le bruit de l'objet à terre il vint serrer la mâchoire du jeune homme avec sa main.

_ Demande moi pourquoi!

Leeteuk se sentit prit au piège… normal il l'était. De plus il était tiraillé par l'idée de lui cracher au visage ou de momentanément… lui obéir. Il adopta la seconde solution.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Pour ça!

Kangin fondit sur sa bouche comme un assoiffé sur la dernière source d'eau. La douleur aux lèvres de Leeteuk pouvait avéré de la violence de l'action. Pourtant alors que ce dernier tenta de l'éloigner, Kangin prit ses deux bras et les maintint au dessus sa tête et pour éviter une éventuelle contre attaque mêla ses deux jambes aux siennes et colla son bassin au sien. Leeteuk continua de vouloir bouger mais Kangin mit plus de force à son plaquage. Quand il sentit que l'homme dans sa prise se faisait plus faible, il s'éloigna une seconde de sa bouche mais pour mieux y revenir.

Il était toujours aussi brutal, ça aucun doute mais cette fois c'était maitrisé, voulu dirait même Leeteuk. Il embrassa… oui il embrassait ses lèvres avec fougue… Teukie dut se faire à l'idée que Kangin forçait bien un baiser entre eux… Il n'y avait rien à faire, juste subir. Pourtant quand le proxénète serra de nouveau sa mâchoire pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche, Leeteuk céda bien trop rapidement, même selon lui. Il sentit et vit le sourire de Kangin… Merde il prenait ça comme une victoire.

Ne voulant plus voir son air triomphant, Leeteuk ferma les yeux… il voulait oublier ce qui se passait. Quand il sentit une langue dans sa bouche il fut surpris par à quel point c'était doux, tout à l'inverse de ses lèvres qui le blessait presque. Non c'était chaud, ça le caressait avec brio… il avait envie de lui rendre la pareil. De partir aussi à sa rencontre… Et alors qu'il se crisper de plus en plus pour ne rien faire, ne pas lui répondre, il entendit un gémissement sortir de sa propre gorge… Bon dieu il aimait vraiment ça?!

_ J'ai gagné , dit Kangin une fois éloigné de sa bouche… si tu veux je t'accorde une revanche…

Avant que Leeteuk n'ai pu répondre il fut retourné, face contre la vitre sans teint. Une main s'attaquait déjà à la fermeture de son jean tandis qu'une seconde le bâillonné. Le souffle chaud de son assaillant se faisait plus rapide tandis que le jeune inspecteur serrait les dents, instinctivement il savait ce que Kangin voulait… et ça l'effrayait…


End file.
